godzilla1954fandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Legion is a monster, or rather colony of monsters, from the movie Gamera 2: Advent of Legion. Appearing as the second antagonist monster of the The Gamera Trilogy AppearanceEdit Legion, as noted in the movie, is a Silicon basedExtraterrestrial lifeform. Legion's exterior greatly resembles that of an insect. On it's abdominal area, Legion sports multiple egg-cases which house Symbiotic Legion soldiers. WeaponsEdit Legion has a great arsenal of weapons such as; an EM beam that is fired from the nasal horn when it is opened (the EM beam is powerful to create large craters in the ground, the horn itself is an effective close range weapon); The extra limbs or "crown" around legion's head can produce an Electro-magnetic shield that can deflect missiles and destroy the ions in Gamera's fireballs. Also, if the nasal horn is torn or blasted off, Legion can produce whip-like lasers that can impail and cut foes. Legion also has the ability to fly, despite it's enormous size.. Legion can also summon and produce up to 100 Symbiotic legion from the egg cases on her abdomen. These soldiers can even quickly bring down Gamera. Legion is by far the largest monster Gamera has ever fought. DescriptionEdit The Symbiotic Legions are invaders from the outer recesses of the galaxy, who initially engaged in a fight with Gamera in the Japanese city of Sapporo, leaving the Giant turtle critically wounded. Forced to retreat, Gamera did not realize the growing terror he was leaving in his wake... Eventually the Queen legion emerged from the Earth. Rising into the air, she planned to raid a new region and plant another of her species' strange reproductive flowers. Soaring into the sky, two F-15s began to pursue this new horror, in hopes of dealing the monster a final, fatal blow. After the battle subsided however, all that could be recovered was an enormous wing in the middle of the ocean. Legion was declared dead until she suddenly resurfaced in an airfield in Sendai. Fortunately, Gamera arrived in an attempt to subdue the monster, but was forced to hold back his true potential in an attempt to buy more time for the evacuees below. Brutally injuring Gamera, Legion soon took her leave, for the gargantuan flower that lie in the city prepared to launch its seed into space at any moment. Gamera quickly realized the futility of a conventional assault, so he sacrificed his body to prevent the seed from escaping into space. Due to the extreme oxygen levels that the flowers produced, the resulting reaction decimated Sendai in a blazing fireball. Gamera, as it seemed, had fought his final battle... Meanwhile, the failure of the previous Legion Flowers signaled desperation in Legion's cold, calculating mind. She began to head to the base of Mt. Akayuka, determined to make a final flower. The Japanese Self-Defense Force however, was bent on taking down this demonic creature once and for all. This proved to be a difficult task, for Legion's horn beam was far too powerful, and it continued to eradicate the military resistance. All seemed lost, until Gamera was finally revived in the desolate crater that was once Sendai. The Symbiotic Legion swarm was sent to intercept the heroic turtle, but the creatures were attracted to a nearby transformer, upon which they were destroyed by nearby air support. Legion was now left alone to wage war against her mortal enemy, Gamera. Plasma fireballs were launched, to no avail. Legion's horn crafted an impenetrable shield, severely limiting Gamera's chances for success. Luckily, air support managed to rend a few of Legion's arms from her body, and the shield weakened severely. In this state, Gamera managed to destroy Legion's horn. just as it seemed as though Gamera had gained the ultimate advantage, but Legion's glowing eyes changed from blue to an angry crimson as her true power was just beginning to show its potential. Deadly laser whips swirled from Legion's forehead and began to pierce through Gamera's flesh. There was no escape; and the guardian monster had no choice but to absorb some of the Earth's mana energy. His chest opened and a powerful beam of energy materialized. Legion could not handle the immense power of the mana blast, and was completely obliterated by this final attack. Legion's reign was finally put to a screeching halt; the world was safe once again.